


i got this fire in my heart and i'm feeling alright, i got this feeling in my head that we're doing alright

by endofdaysforme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: ANYWAY CHONI DESERVED PROM QUEENS FINGERS CROSSED FOR SENIOR YEAR PROM, F/F, FIX IT PROM FIC, GOD WAS IT DISAPPOINTING, WHICH IS HONESTLY THE ONLY ONE THAT MATTERS-okay lemme stop yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofdaysforme/pseuds/endofdaysforme
Summary: because cheryl is impulsive and brazen and kind of insane, just like fire.and toni is calm and collected, but when triggered, can become as cold as…well, ice.somehow, they’re compatible.yin and yang…fire and ice…cheryl and toni. things that just seem to work together perfectly.- -aka cheryl and toni win prom queens because whew that episode was trash.





	i got this fire in my heart and i'm feeling alright, i got this feeling in my head that we're doing alright

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha the prom episode sucked major butt, so here's a fix it fic.
> 
> choni win prom queens because they can and they should.
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @endofdaysforme, but uh, like, leave me alone for twenty four hours, i spent all night writing and i need to sleep heh.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> fic title from “Chasing Colors” by Marshmello ft. Noah Cyrus

“you know, junior prom is coming up…”

 

cheryl blossom simply hums into the skin of toni topaz’s neck and tightens her hold around her waist, unable to keep back the smile when toni chuckles and presses a kiss to the crown of her head as her fingers skate up and down her bare spine in gentle strokes.

 

“mmm, it is…i have grand plans for us, mon amour.” she rasps out, lips pursing to press a kiss to the dark skin of toni’s pulse point, causing the girl beneath her to shudder as her hold on cheryl tightens slightly.

 

“do i get to hear about these plans?” she asks. cheryl giggles and holds her even closer, grinning against her skin before she’s peppering it with gentle kisses.

 

“i was thinking…we should campaign to be prom queens…the first ever prom queens of riverdale high…” she says almost dreamily, nipping lightly at toni’s jaw and smiling cheekily when toni lets out a shaky sigh and digs her nails slightly into the skin of her back to calm herself down.

 

“prom queens, huh? it’s kind of never been a dream of mine, cher. growing on the southside, the closest i ever would’ve gotten to prom queen is sweet pea or fangs taking me to burger king and getting me one of those dumb crowns.” she says with a chuckle, prompting cheryl to roll her eyes as she pushes herself up and looks down at toni with a raised eyebrow.

 

“well, that was before you came to the northside, t.t. now you have me…and you have every chance of becoming prom queen because of it. toni…” the red head leans down to kiss the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear affectionately as she does.

 

“there’s no one else i’d rather have up there by my side.” she whispers softly. toni’s expression grows kind, this look in her eyes that cheryl can’t explain, but one that always fills her with so much joy because fuck, it’s like she can _see_ how much toni loves her in that look alone, her eyes shining so brightly with affection and love…

 

“okay, cher-bear. i’m down for whatever makes you happy. if you want us to be prom queens, i’m gonna do everything i can to make it happen.” she whispers. cheryl pushes herself up, her heart racing as she begins kissing toni’s face over and over again, her brows, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her chin until finally, she reaches her lips.

 

“and that, t.t…is why i love you.” 

 

toni laughs softly, rakes her fingers through cheryl’s hair as her eyes slowly begin to flutter closed tiredly, her jaw working to suppress a yawn.

 

“mmm…i love you, too. we’re gonna be the best fucking prom queens ever.” she mumbles. cheryl runs her fingers up and down toni’s sweat soaked sides, feeling fatigued herself after the night’s activities, but falling asleep nonetheless with a wide smile on her face.

 

little does toni know that cheryl’s plans are more than just grand. she’s going to spend the next two weeks campaigning for her and toni to be prom queens, because cheryl blossom refuses to not have her crowning moment, and who better to have by her side than the love of life when that happens?

 

oh yes, she has grand plans for them…this is going to be the best junior prom in the history of riverdale high.

 

\-------------------

 

well…this is shaping up to be the worst junior prom in the history of riverdale high.

 

cheryl blinks back tears as she looks down at the list of themes that have been approved in alternative to her one by principal weatherbee, and she almost feels like gagging.

 

“medieval? renaissance? god, what kind of themes are these?! why couldn’t he have just approved my ‘fire and ice’ theme?!” cheryl growls, throwing the paper down onto the table and looking at toni in despair.

 

“i dunno, babe…he just said something about _‘game of thrones’_ not being an appropriate theme for a junior high prom because of all the violence and, well…sex stuff.” toni guffaws. cheryl huffs and crosses her arms over her chest, shaking her head in disbelief and trying her best not to cry.

 

she’s been working around the fucking clock to promote the goddamn prom night, and now, she couldn’t even do the theme she wanted to. cheryl practically papered the walls of riverdale high with posters that screamed ‘fire and ice’, encouraging everyone from their grade to vote for prom king and queen and to buy tickets to the event two weeks from now, and not only that, but she’s spent every waking moment when she’s not in class sitting at this table, selling ticket after ticket and also telling every person who’s bought one to vote for her and toni to become prom queens. 

 

“if you’d like to break the years and years of stigma revolving around there needing to be a prom _king_ and queen, then look no further than voting for myself and my beau, toni topaz, to be prom _queens_ of your junior high prom! vote choni!” she’s been chanting cheerily around the clock, grinning at every person who gives her money for the tickets while handing them a bright green ticket in return. 

 

toni’s been by her side for most of it, occasionally helping her sell tickets and sometimes just sitting beside her for support, holding her hand and smiling or rolling her eyes affectionately every time cheryl enthusiastically gives her impassioned speech.

 

now? it’s all ruined.

 

they’re two weeks away from prom night and cheryl has to try and come up with a new theme, because there’s no fucking way she’s going for a medieval or renaissance theme…they’re so outdated and so fucking overdone…

 

“hey, we’ll come up with someone, cher-bear. you just focus on selling those tickets, okay?” toni tells her softly, rubbing gentle circles on the back of her hand as cheryl looks at her with a weak smile just as veronica lodge eventually makes her way over with archie andrews, the both of them grinning widely at cheryl and toni before them as they hand cheryl money for the tickets separately.

 

cheryl finds the temporary distraction over her current turmoil welcoming, and grins widely up at the two in surprise.

 

“hmm…is varchie officially back together? you owe me a cherry phosphate.” cheryl says with a grin, turning to toni, who looks up at veronica and archie with a smirk.

 

“we’re going as friends, cheryl. nothing more, nothing less…” archie says, sighing as toni hands him a bright green ticket, but cheryl barely hears him and perks up, looking up at them both eagerly.

 

“well, regardless, make sure you vote for toni and i to be prom queens!” she practically demands, her smile faltering when veronica rolls her eyes and archie simply chuckles before they both walk away. cheryl watches them go, glares at them before she feels toni grip her shoulder and give it an affectionate squeeze.

 

“babe, i think you’re pushing our agenda just a little too hard-.”

 

“of course i am, if i don’t push, they won’t vote for us, will they!?” cheryl hisses, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff as toni leans in to press a kiss to her cheek with a soft laugh.

 

“baby, there’s always senior prom if we don’t win this year-.”

 

“oh no, toni topaz, i plan on winning _both_ years, thank you.” cheryl says stiffly, watching with narrowed eyes as betty and jughead begin to make their way over to them. toni chuckles, shakes her head with amusement as the serpent king and his girlfriend stop in front of them and hold out money with smiles.

 

“campaigning for prom queen, cheryl?” betty asks.

 

“why yes, cousin betty, i am! i have every intention of stepping up onto that stage to sit on my throne with my beloved by my side, so make sure you vote for us both!” cheryl says quickly, taking their money and watching as toni rips two tickets for them and hands it to them. jughead laughs as betty cocks an eyebrow at cheryl, but neither of them say anything as they walk off, and cheryl feels her anger beginning to boil over.

 

these people are supposed to be her fucking friends. betty is her own _blood_ , and yet they’re acting like her campaigning for her and toni to be prom queens is some kind of joke? what the fuck is their problem?

 

“cher? are you okay?” toni asks softly, immediately sensing the tension rolling off her girlfriend in waves like she always does. she can pick up on cheryl’s mood swings with just a glance, it’s kind of incredible…

 

“i’m fine.” cheryl snaps, crossing her arms and legs in her seat and trying her best not to flip this damn table as she taps her heeled foot on the ground angrily.

 

this is so useless, why does no one seem to _care,_ first the theme was not allowed, now no one seemed to even give a shit about the night in general, cheryl’s only sold about fifty tickets to the damn thing-

 

“cher…can i ask you something?” toni asks suddenly in a low voice. cheryl sighs and looks to her tiredly, ready to call this whole thing off, but toni’s hand in her own gives her the strength to keep her head up.

 

“what, t.t.?” toni hesitates, teeth chewing on her bottom lip before she sighs and sidles a little closer to her girlfriend, the hand clasped in cheryl’s resting on top of her thigh.

 

“why are you so hell bent on us winning prom queens?” toni asks in a quiet voice. cheryl smiles at her softly, takes her free hand and squeezes both in her own before she lets out a shaky exhale.

 

“i…i just want to prove something, toni…if we win, we’d be the first prom _queens_ in riverdale high history, do you know how special that is? after…after everything my mother put me through, telling me i’m…d-deviant and that i’ll never know love…i don’t know, maybe the concept of having the whole school pick me and the girl i love to be their queen was something i thought could make me feel like her obsession with caring about reputation is invalid.” cheryl croaks out. she knows she doesn’t need to explain it further, can see it on toni’s face as the girl swallows thickly, and she smiles before she leans in, kisses cheryl’s lips and turns around to jump up from her seat. she cups her mouth with her hands before suddenly shouting at the top of her lungs:

 

“BUY YOUR TICKETS TO JUNIOR PROM HERE, LADIES AND GENTS! JUNIOR PROM TICKETS RIGHT HERE! HEY!”

 

she points a finger over the sea of heads to sweet pea and fangs, the both of them looking at her with raised eyebrows as she beckons them forward.

 

“GET OVER HERE, BUY TICKETS!” she barks. both boys make their way over, and sweet pea rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“no way, toni, prom night is lame-.”

 

“i don’t give a shit. buy tickets or i’ll tell the whole fucking school you still sleep with a nightlight.” she growls, grinning when the color seems to just drain from sweet pea’s face before he’s reaching into his back pocket for his wallet with a clench of his jaw.

 

“that’s low, topaz.”

 

“yeah yeah, and vote for me and cheryl to be prom queens or i’ll say even worse. don’t test me.” she threatens, turning to grin down at cheryl with a quick thumbs up as cheryl simply sits there and observes with nothing but pride coursing through her.

 

_that’s why she’s my girl…god, i love her._

 

\-------------

 

“cheryl, how are you feeling, baby?”

 

toni rubs soothing circles up and down cheryl’s back as the red head buries her face into her pillow with a loud groan.

 

“i’m fine. let’s go to school-.”

 

“nuh uh, babe, you’re staying home today.” toni says with a chuckle, shaking her head as cheryl attempts to push herself up off the bed on trembling, weak arms.

 

her nose is fucking chapped, she can barely breathe, her chest aching and constricting with each inhale, and the headache behind her ears is the size of fucking mexico, but cheryl is determined to get to riverdale high, because prom night is five days away and _things need to be done._

 

they still don’t have a theme, they have to pick out decorations despite not having a theme, they need to go dress shopping and shoe shopping, and god, cheryl _cannot be sick right now-_

 

“toni, i can’t-.”

 

“cheryl, you can barely move, you were shivering the whole night and you’re skin is hotter than the sun. you need to stay in bed and rest.” toni says softly, brushing her hair back from her sweat soaked forehead.

 

“no, i h-have to…to finish p-planning-.” cheryl tries to get out, her whole body tensing up as she groans and pulls the blankets over her shivering body despite how hot she feels right now-

 

“shh…i’ve got everything under control, okay? just relax, cher-bear.” toni coos, raking her fingers through cheryl’s damp hair as she tries her best not to cry and simply nods. toni sighs and pulls cheryl onto her lap, the girl’s burning hot forehead resting against toni’s stomach as she grips her shirt between her fingers with a whine.

 

“do you want me to call a doctor?” toni murmurs, running her hand up and down cheryl’s back as the girl shivers so violently, her teeth begin chattering.

 

“y-yes…i f-feel horrible, b-but the p-prom-.”

 

“i’ve got it, cher. don’t worry about the prom, please, baby, just focus on getting better, you’re really sick. look at me…” she tucks a finger under cheryl’s chin, lifting her gaze as the girl looks up at her with a trembling bottom lip and tears in her eyes. 

 

“i’m gonna take care of everything, i promise. just please rest up, okay?” she whispers. cheryl swallows as best she can with her swollen throat flaring with pain, causing her to wince before she buries her face into toni’s lap once more, the girl running one hand through her hair as the other flips through cheryl’s contacts on her phone to find the number of the blossom family doctor.

 

she’s praying that toni is able to pull this off, because without her around to help with the final preparations, she can’t help but feel like prom night is now officially destined to fail.

 

_of all fucking times to get sick, cheryl…fucking hell…_

 

\---------------------------

 

toni topaz is a woman on a mission.

 

she walks through the hallways with her back stiff straight and her nostrils flared, her mind on one thing and one thing only: completing cheryl’s job and making sure that prom night is set up for success.

 

first thing’s first:

 

she bursts through the door to the principal’s office, watches as he jumps in surprise and looks up at her in bewilderment before she stalks over to him and slams her hands down onto the table with finality.

 

“principal weatherbee, with all due respect, i’d like you to revoke your previous ban on the theme from junior high prom night being ‘fire and ice’ themed. i’m aware that the words have connotations with the tv show _‘game of thrones’_ , something you don’t approve of because of its violence and sexual content, but dude…it’s two thousand and nineteen. everyone streams shit illegally, which means i can guarantee you at least seventy five percent of the student body in this school has seen at least four or five episodes, especially the ones where the girls are nude.” 

 

principal weatherbee blinks a few times as if he’s rebooting and processing toni’s words before he’s sighs and takes his glasses off, rubbing them clean on his tie as he does.

 

“well, as much as i appreciate your input, miss topaz, i’m afraid i cannot revoke my ban on the theme-.”

 

“then how about we just make it ‘fire and ice’? no reference to the show, no dressing like we’re part of some fantasy land with incest and dragons, just…you know, ‘fire and ice’?” toni says sheepishly, watching as principal weatherbee mulls it over before he places his glasses back over the bridge of his nose and nods slowly.

 

“hmm…yes, i think that will be appropriate, miss topaz.” 

 

“great! glad we could sort something out, now…cheryl’s out of commission, she’s sick, so i’m gonna need some help planning this all in her absence.”

 

“of course…is there any names in particular you were after?”

 

three hours later and a lunch break later, sweet pea, fangs, jughead jones, betty cooper, veronica lodge, kevin keller and archie andrews stand before her, the lot of them looking less than enthused as sweet pea rolls his eyes and jughead sighs in frustration.

 

“come on, toni, is this necessary-.”

 

“yes, it is. cheryl’s on her deathbed with the flu and i’m not about to let this night crumble around her, she’s worked too damn hard-.”

 

“you mean she’s squawked at people for three weeks begging them to buy tickets and vote for you two to be prom queens.” sweet pea grumbles, scoffing as toni crosses her arms over her chest and slowly makes her way towards him with nothing but white hot anger flooding her.

 

“do you ever think about anyone but yourself?” she hisses, watching as her former best friend’s eyes widen before he laughs and scoffs again in disbelief.

 

“me? do you know who you’re dating?” he exclaims. toni clenches her fist, digging her nails into her bicep to stop herself from punching sweet pea’s lights out as she glares up at him through gritted teeth.

 

“yes, you fucking troglodyte, i know who i’m dating. the most amazing, most selfless person i’ve ever met in my entire life. you might not believe me when i say that because she puts up the front of being a bully, of demanding you guys vote for us and buy tickets, but did you idiots ever stop to think that maybe she’s just fucking trying to make sure we have a good night away from all the fucking drama this town gives us?” she hisses, looking at each of them and watching as they blink in surprise.

 

toni scoffs and looks to veronica with a raised eyebrow.

 

“a mobster father who tried to get your ex-boyfriend killed while you simultaneously run an illegal gambling front in your nightclub beneath a diner.” she snaps, watching as veronica inhales sharply and looks to archie, who toni turns on with a clench of her jaw.

 

“fresh out of juvie and a near death experience, suffering from ptsd and using boxing of all things as an escape!” 

 

she turns to kevin now, watching as he shifts uncomfortably and avoids eye contact.

 

“you lost your boyfriend and almost died because of that stupid g&g game! and god, _you…_ ” toni says, turning on betty now, who flinches and steps back slightly.

 

“serial killer father who stalked you and forced you to push everyone you love away, not to mention whatever the hell ‘dark betty’ is!” jughead glares at her angrily at that and steps forward.

 

“toni, you’re out of line-.”

 

“oh shut up, jughead! you can’t order me around, i’m not a serpent anymore, remember? and you’re one to talk, you’re the worst of us all! you kicked cheryl and i out of the serpents for stealing a stupid fucking egg while you run around this town breaking into places and doing whatever the hell you want, contradicting every single serpent law in the code that you kicked us out for while you’re at it. you’re a hypocrite, and you two aren’t any better!” toni snaps, nodding at sweet pea and fangs, who both avert their gaze as toni tries her best to blink back her tears.

 

“family, my ass…” she murmurs, sniffing once and shaking her head, because this isn’t about her or the betrayal of the serpents right now.

 

this is about her girlfriend, and fighting for the prom night she’s been begging for.

 

“cheryl’s all i have left, and i’m all she has left. so you bet your ass i’m gonna fight tooth and nail to make sure this night is perfect for her, just like she’s been trying to do for all of your ungrateful asses for the last month! i know, okay? i know she can be handful. she’s mean and she’s a bully sometimes, but god, she’s _trying._ she’s trying so hard to change and none of you seem to be bothered to give her the time of day to acknowledge it!” 

 

all of them exchange glances before they bow her heads, and toni runs her fingers through her hair before she sighs shakily, shoulders slumping slightly in defeat.

 

“she’s…she’s just trying to give us one night…one fucking night where we can just be seventeen year old kids and not worry about everything that’s happening around us. and as for the whole prom queens thing…she was closeted for sixteen years, scared to embrace her sexuality because of her mother and now she gets to walk down the hallways of this school hand in hand with her girlfriend because she’s not that scared little girl anymore. the bravery that took her to do…the least she deserves is to write a little bit of history into riverdale high by winning the title of prom queen with her girlfriend by her side. it’s not much to ask for, you know?” she says softly.

 

it’s quiet for a long time, as if all the people in front of her are silently stewing her words before, to her surprise…archie’s the first one to speak up.

 

“toni…how can we help?”

 

\---------------

 

cheryl has no idea what’s happening.

 

she woke up this morning, the day of junior prom, finally feeling one hundred percent clear of sickness, but also one hundred percent devastated, because she’s one hundred fucking percent positive that nothing’s been done in her absence when toni had come bursting through the door, had leaned down and kissed her temple before she was ushering cheryl out of bed and checking her over for any fever.

 

“toni, stop, i’m fine, what’s going on?” cheryl had asked, and toni had simply taken her hand and led her downstairs for breakfast before she ordered cheryl upstairs, where a makeup artist had arrived within the hour.

 

it’s now inching closer and closer to six, and cheryl’s getting more and more anxious, but toni still hasn’t shown up. a hairdresser had shown up about half an hour after the makeup artist, had done her hair up into a nice ponytail updo with braids, but now both were gone, and for the first time in almost a week, cheryl looks like she wasn’t just rolling around in bed in agony and despair.

 

she’s beat to the fucking gods, face looking as immaculate as ever and lips covered in her usual shade of red as she takes off her robe and eyes the white cover that’s clearly hiding a dress hanging on the hook in front of her closet door.

 

she hasn’t seen toni all day, she has no idea what’s going on…

 

there’s a simple note on it in toni’s handwriting that says ‘put me on! xo’, and cheryl sighs and quickly unzips the dress with trembling fingers.

 

she gasps in shock, staring at the red sequined dress before her with a plunging v-neckline and long sleeves in complete surprise, but she finds herself rushing to get it out of the cover, giddy with excitement as she slips it on and does the zip up at the back. 

 

there’s these black high heels resting just outside her closet that she slips into as well, and she grabs one of her purses from her dresser, shoves her phone, keys, lipstick and wallet into it before she makes her way to her door and opens it sheepishly.

 

“toni?” she calls out loudly. silence before:

 

“come downstairs!” 

 

cheryl grins widely before she can help herself, lets out a shaky breath filled with nerves before she makes her way to the top of the staircase and begins her descent.

 

sure enough, toni topaz is waiting at the bottom for her, and cheryl almost falls down the fucking steps at the sight of her.

 

toni’s wearing this stunning blue dress that hugs every single curve of her body, the bottom a nice satin fabric that eventually becomes lace at the top, a pattern of flowers adorning her chest as cheryl realizes the dress is strapless. toni’s hair is pulled up into an intricate bun, her hair creating an almost flower crown braid around her head just where her hairline is, and cheryl finds herself grinning before she’s all but racing down the stairs and reaching for toni’s hand.

 

“toni…oh my god, you look _amazing._ ”

 

“i could say the same for you, my love. are you ready to go? your chariot awaits…” toni sing songs, chuckling as she leans in to kiss cheryl softly on the lips. cheryl looks at her in surprise, takes in her dress before she looks down at her own one before she connects the dots and looks at toni with wide eyes.

 

“‘fire and ice’…” she whispers. toni frowns and lets out a soft sigh.

 

“yeah, it was the best i could…an actual ‘fire and ice’ theme with no reference to the show was all weatherbee would accept, but i think we love great-.”

 

cheryl pulls toni forward by her hand and crashes their lips together again, kissing her deeply and smiling when toni moans into the kiss and deepens it desperately.

 

“mmm, as much as i would love to stay here and make out with you forever, we have an amazing prom i spent all week planning waiting for us. come on, babe.” toni whispers against her lips, pulling away reluctantly and taking her hand as cheryl simply looks at her in complete and utter awe.

 

she has no idea where toni is taking her, but honestly, she’d follow this woman to the ends of the earth without hesitation, so she doesn’t much care. 

 

as soon as they step outside, cheryl’s mouth drops open as she sees the limo waiting before them. 

 

“oh my god…toni, how-.”

 

“shh, just enjoy the ride.” toni says, dragging her along with a grin and helping her into the limo as cheryl tries to process how toni was able to do all of this in just a week.

 

she has no fucking clue what’s waiting once she gets to the gymnasium of riverdale high, but as soon as she steps out of the limo and follows toni up those steps and into the school, her heart is racing.

 

the hallways are lit in blue and red lighting, the lockers looking immaculate as cheryl looks around in awe, and as soon as they get to the gymnasium, toni stops at the door and looks at cheryl with a soft smile.

 

“welcome to junior prom, cher-bear.” she whispers before kicking the doors open.

 

cheryl gasps in complete and utter shock.

 

once again, the lighting flickers between red and blue, blue and white confetti falling every once in a while from the ceiling before red and yellow joins it, this almost heaven vs. hell quality to the room as people dressed in a mixture of blue and red mill around the place. archie andrews in a blue tux standing with veronica lodge in a short red dress…kevin keller wearing black pants and a red collared shirt with fangs dressed in blue right beside him…

 

there’s even fucking ice sculptures all over the place, and there’s a smoke machine spouting grey fog every once in a while. toni’s thought of _everything_ to match the ‘fire and ice’ theme, and cheryl feels the tears prick at her eyes as she looks at toni with a trembling bottom lip.

 

“i…toni, this is…” to her surprise, toni winces, looking at her anxiously before she glances around the room.

 

“is it not good? i tried my best, cheryl-.”

 

cheryl throws her arms around her girlfriend and hugs her close, causing toni to grunt from the impact before she holds cheryl in her arms with a chuckle and presses a lip glossed kiss to her hair.

 

“i guess that means you like it-.”

 

“i _love_ it, toni…you’re so amazing, babe, i love you so much…” cheryl whispers into her neck, pulling away with a sniff and looking around the room with nothing but happiness as toni takes her hand and leads her over to the dancefloor. 

 

“come on, bombshell…we’ve got a night to dance away.”

 

\--------------

 

toni finds herself continuously throwing glances towards where the students are voting for their prom king and queen anxiously, praying to every god she knows that she managed to garner enough students votes towards her and cheryl, but she tries to just focus on dancing with her girlfriend, because cheryl, for once, doesn’t actually look stressed at all.

 

in fact, she hasn’t glanced at the ballot section where people are voting once the whole night.

 

she’s just stuck by toni’s side, one hand always touching her as they greeted and talked to their friends or the other members of the pretty poisons or danced until their legs and bodies were sore.

 

toni’s so close to ensuring this night is perfect…she just needs cheryl to win the goddamn vote…

 

“t.t, is everything okay?” cheryl asks, pulling toni out of her thoughts as she smiles and nods slowly.

 

“yeah, everything’s fine. are you enjoying yourself?” toni asks sheepishly, but before cheryl can reply, there’s the sound of someone tapping on a microphone before a high pitched sound echoes out, prompting cheryl and toni to cover their ears with a wince as the music dies down.

 

“ah, yes, uh…sorry about that. now, i hope you’re all prepared for what you’ve all been waiting for: the prom king and queen announcements!” principal weatherbee says with a grin, looking to the left where there’s two seats waiting with crowns resting on top of the seats. toni sucks in a deep breath, her leg bouncing nervously as cheryl rests her hand on top of it and gives toni a reassuring smile.

 

“toni…relax, babe. even if we don’t win tonight, this is the best prom i ever could have asked for, and it’s all thanks to you.” she whispers.

 

toni blinks a couple of times, trying to process what she’s just heard, but principal weatherbee takes an envelope from the office assistant’s hand and opens it up, a drum roll echoing out around everyone loudly.

 

“and…your junior prom king of twenty nineteen is…archie andrews!”

 

toni finds her shoulders slumping in defeat, anguish gripping her as she blinks back tears and watches archie make his way up to the stage with wide eyes, clearly shocked that he’s won just as much as toni is.

 

god, she tried so fucking hard…she really did, she can’t believe this happened…she just wanted her and cheryl to share that stage-

 

“toni…why do you look so upset, mon amour?” cheryl whispers, looking to her girlfriend with a sad smile as toni sniffs back her tears and looks at her with a sad smile of her own.

 

“maybe this southside nobody would’ve liked the dream of becoming prom queen with her girlfriend, too.” toni croaks out. cheryl sighs before she takes toni’s hands and presses a kiss to her knuckles reassuringly with a smile.

 

“it’s okay that we didn’t win, toni. you did so amazing with all of this…none of that matters anymore.” she says, looking around the room in awe, but toni still takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

“you’re already prom queen in my eyes, cher-bear.” she whispers. cheryl’s smile grows only impossibly wider before she chuckles.

 

“and you’re prom queen in mine, t.t.” she whispers back.

 

“and your junior high prom queen is…cheryl blossom!”

 

toni’s mouth drops open as the spotlight moves over her and lands on her girlfriend, almost burning her eyes, but she couldn’t give less of a shit right now as cheryl’s eyes widen before toni’s jumping up from her seat and clapping loudly, pulling cheryl up out of her seat and cheering like crazy while cheryl simply looks at her in utter disbelief.

 

“t-toni, i-.”

 

“what are you doing, cher, get up there, babe!” she says with a giggle, pushing cheryl forward slightly, and watching in surprise as cheryl shakes her head with tears in her eyes.

 

“i…no, i wanted to b-be prom queens with you-.”

 

“it’s okay, cher-bear, go on-.”

 

“actually, uh, toni…can you come up here?” archie says suddenly into the microphone, prompting toni to look up at him in surprise before cheryl bites down on her bottom lip and looks at toni anxiously.

 

toni shrugs and takes cheryl’s hand, the both of them making their way up onto the stage as archie holds a hand out to help them up with a smile. as soon as they’re both up on the stage, archie takes the crown off his head and makes his way to the microphone, shaking his head as he does.

 

“uh, thanks riverdale high, i appreciate you guys voting for me to be prom king, but look, i’m gonna be honest with you…this doesn’t mean as much to me as it does to cheryl and toni, and uh…i’d rather give them something to be remembered for, so, uh with your perimission, i guess, uh, toni…i’m officially giving my prom king title to you.” archie says firmly, grinning as he waves the crown in his hands.

 

toni gasps, looking at archie in shock, and she’s expecting the crowd to boo loudly and tell him not to do it when suddenly:

 

“WE WANTED TO VOTE FOR HER, BUT HER NAME WASN’T ON THE BALLOT FOR PROM KING!” someone yells out, loud murmurs of agreement echoing around them as toni thinks back to all her planning over the last week-

 

oh…oh wow, she really forgot to put her name on a fucking ballot, is she dumb? jesus, maybe she shouldn’t be prom queen after all-

 

cheryl squeals before she drops down on one knee, and toni follows suite, standing right beside her and gripping her hand in her own as archie places the crown over toni’s head with a wink and a grin before he does the same to cheryl and helps them both stand up on their feet, an explosion of cheers echoing out around the gymnasium as cheryl and toni look at each other with nothing but excitement and happiness.

 

“holy crap, toni, we actually did it!” cheryl breathes into her ear, her hand squeezing toni’s so tightly, she’s scared it’s about to fall off, but she finds in this moment, she doesn’t really care.

 

the look of pure, unadulterated happiness in cheryl’s eyes is worth losing all her limbs for.

 

“well, there you have it: your riverdale high junior prom queens…cheryl blossom and antoinette topaz!” more cheers echo out, toni’s eyes falling on their friends, the ones who actually poured their blood, sweat and tears into helping toni plan this the whole week, and she mouths a quick ‘thank you’ to them before principal weatherbee clears his throat and speaks once again.

 

“now, if our prom queens will take to the stage to have their first dance…” he says, grinning as cheryl and toni are helped off the stage by archie before they make their way to the middle of the dancefloor. 

 

a slow ballad of some sort begins playing loudly over the speakers, but cheryl and toni don’t really hear it as they hold each other close and begin to sway on the spot, toni’s arms wrapped around cheryl’s neck and cheryl’s arms wrapped around her waist as the crowns on their heads glint in the red and blue lights above them perfectly.

 

“look at us, cheryl blossom. prom queens at last. looks like our campaigning paid off.” toni murmurs, leaning in close and brushing her lips against cheryl’s cheek as the girl rubs her hand up and down toni’s back gently.

 

“mmm, honestly, t.t…this is a dream come true…being prom queen with the girl i love, god, i thought this day could never happen, but it has, and it’s…it’s all because of you.” cheryl’s voice wavers slightly, and toni pulls back with concern to see cheryl smiling shakily before she rests her forehead against toni’s and exhales deeply.

 

“every day i think i can’t possibly fall more in love with you, toni topaz, and then you do something like plan an entire junior prom event while i’m sick and somehow, i fall in love with you more…you’re my world, t.t., i hope you know that.” cheryl croaks out. toni scratches at the baby hairs on the back of cheryl’s neck affectionately, smiling softly before she leans in to brush their lips together in the most gentle and love filled kiss she can muster.

 

“everything i do in my life from this day forward is for you, cheryl blossom. if i could give you the universe, i would, but…i hope, for now…you’ll settle for just being prom queen?” toni says sheepishly, grinning when cheryl laughs loudly and pulls her into her body as close as possible.

 

“mmm, i love you, my queen.”

 

“and i love you, my queen.” toni teases, chuckling as cheryl buries her head into toni’s neck with a soft whine.

 

the other students give them the minute to dance alone before they join, but to cheryl and toni, they’re all that exists. because in reality, to each other…it’s kind of the truth.

 

because in reality, cheryl’s lost her whole family…her brother and her father are dead, her mother was beyond evil, and her nana rose was as senile as she was old, and toni never really had much of a family to begin with…her parents are gone, her uncle is a homophobic asshole, and the only family she had she was kicked out of.

 

because all they have is each other now, but somehow…it’s good. it’s more than good, it’s perfect.

 

because cheryl is impulsive and brazen and kind of insane, just like fire.

 

and toni is calm and collected, but when triggered, can become as cold as…well, ice.

 

somehow, they’re compatible.

 

yin and yang…fire and ice…cheryl and toni. things that just seem to _work_ together perfectly.


End file.
